


Love is more than telling me you want it

by One_Gay_More



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: Blindfolds, But Smutty, F/F, I blacked out, Strap-Ons, Tie Kink, four times in a row, it's like choose your adventure, smutquake, there will be aftershocks, you can choose how they finish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23834806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_Gay_More/pseuds/One_Gay_More
Summary: riddle me this: four times they go, but how many times do they come?
Relationships: Alyssa Greene/Emma Nolan
Kudos: 46





	Love is more than telling me you want it

**One**

Sure, Emma did suggest the necktie. She definitely did say Alyssa could tie her to the bed. But the blindfold? 

That? That she didn’t see coming. 

Emma tried to hold back a giggle, amused at her own wordplay. 

“What’s so funny?” Emma heard a low voice ask. 

It’s crazy how your senses adjust. And adapt. 

When you can’t see, your hearing suddenly picks up the slack. And Emma could hear the timbre of Alyssa’s voice, its rich, deep, and sultry tones. It was a voice that said ‘shut up, don’t bother answering’. A voice that said ‘I have other noises I plan for you to make’.

Oh, another thing Emma didn’t see coming when she asked to be tied down? Being told to lie on her tummy.

Hot breath against her inner thigh; then Emma felt the sharp pain of teeth sinking into flesh, and suction, and she hissed. A wet tongue followed, lapping at the spot, soothing it. It wasn’t just your sense of hearing that gets a boost when you lose your sight, it feels like. Everything becomes heightened... a touch, a lick, a bite, and probably - Emma was really hoping to find out, eventually - a taste.

She had no clue how long she had been laying in this position - wrists securely bound together by the only necktie she owns. (Emma was not going to question where Alyssa learned to do knots like that.) Her legs were spread into a wide vee and Alyssa was, right now, in between them. 

Alyssa placed flattened palms on Emma’s knees and then gliding them up over the back of Emma’s legs. They gently kneaded the flesh and came to a rest on her butt. Emma felt Alyssa’s thumbs sliding down the sides of each cheek, down between her legs, dipping them into her wetness and she whimpered. 

But the teasing quickly ceased and she could make out movement from Alyssa as she came up to rest by her side. 

Not being able to see anything didn’t stop her from being able to sense that Alyssa’s face was right up next to hers.

And then Emma heard, “Get on your knees.”

xxxxxxxxxx

**Two**

“Is this okay?” Emma softly asked.

“Yes.” 

Alyssa wrapped her arms around Emma’s neck and brought her down for a kiss, pulling her in until their bodies were flushed against each other. 

They kissed slowly, deeply. Alyssa loved kissing Emma like this, when it was hungry, and needy but unhurried.  
  
Alyssa’s hands slid down Emma’s back, her fingertips feathering touches on soft skin until they found the straps around Emma’s waist. She tugged on them, hoping Emma would get the hint. 

Emma grinned into their kiss. Alyssa whined and moved one of her legs to wrap it behind Emma, trying to pull her even closer. She let out a gasp as the movement caused the toy to push deeper into her. 

“Em, please,” Alyssa said breathlessly.

Emma’s lips were still on hers when Alyssa felt her pull back slightly and began to gently thrust in slow rocking motions. 

Alyssa moaned into their kiss. She loved the way it felt when Emma was inside of her; the fullness, the tightness, the way Emma slowly withdrew and plunged back into her and how her body reacted to it by going taut, gripping the toy as though trying to capture Emma, to keep her close, keep them connected.

Emma raised herself up a little more, her hand reaching for Alyssa’s leg that had wrapped around her, guiding it away and planting Alyssa’s foot flat on the mattress, opening her up. Emma rocked her hips again and the change in angle caused a tingle to run through Alyssa each time Emma sunk into her.

Alyssa could feel herself getting close. The hand that was gripping onto the back of Emma’s head slid down between their bodies and she brushed two fingers over her own sensitive clit. 

“Fuuuck,” Emma whimpered as she watched Alyssa touch herself.

“You feel so good inside of me,” Alyssa moaned and she pulled Emma back down. 

She kissed Emma roughly, there was an urgency that she was trying to communicate. She pulled away and looked deep into hazel eyes now dilated and dark with passion and said, “I want you to come with me."

xxxxxxxxxx

**Three**

“Lie down, baby.” 

Alyssa was straddling her girlfriend, both of them sitting up in bed when she said this. She looked at Emma, whose lips were kiss-swollen. Lips that were so inviting Alyssa leaned in again and slowly ran her tongue over them. Then she put a hand on Emma’s sternum and nudged her backward. 

Alyssa kissed her way down Emma’s body, giving her breasts the same attention she’d given Emma’s lips. She sucked, and licked, and bit down on the hardened nubs. Emma obediently responded with gasps and moans and arched her body up towards Alyssa, offering herself to her.

Alyssa was in a hurry but her mouth couldn’t bear to leave Emma’s chest. She swirled her tongue over a nipple and raked fingers up one of Emma’s thigh, stopping at the apex of her legs to cup her hand over Emma’s crotch. Her palm was soaked as she ground it against Emma, who was so aroused it made Alyssa swoon. She removed the hand and brought it to her mouth, tasting Emma... she needed more. 

Moving quickly, Alyssa gently parted Emma’s legs and settled between them.

“Please,” Emma whispered breathlessly. “I need you.”

Alyssa ran her fingers over Emma’s wetness and slid them inside, and Emma immediately clenched around her. Teasing was not on Alyssa’s mind as she curled her fingers and moved them in a steady rhythm, building Emma up. 

She kissed the top of Emma’s stomach and moved down until she tasted her. She sucked on Emma’s swollen nub and the new sensation caused Emma to twist her body into a bow, one hand reaching up to the back of her head gripping her own hair while the other came to rest gently on Alyssa’s.

Alyssa decided to switch it up. Literally. 

She removed her fingers and pressed her tongue deep inside Emma while her thumb went to her clit, rubbing slow, firm circles over it. The hand that had been resting on her head now tangled fingers into Alyssa’s hair as Emma started to buck into her face.

  
xxxxxxxxxx

**Four**

“Fuck, Em.”

Alyssa moaned in pleasure, writhing as Emma pumped her fingers inside. Alyssa’s hips bucked into the sensation, Emma meeting her thrusts with vigor. Emma’s lips were latched onto a pert nipple, each brush of her tongue or little nibble causing a shiver to run down Alyssa’s spine.

Emma’s fingers curled inside of her and Alyssa’s whole body twitched. Her hands flew out, from where they were clutching at bedsheets, and instead gripped Emma’s shoulders.

“Oh yeah,” she gasped. “Yeah, baby.”

Emma’s lips left her breast, and she kissed her way up Alyssa’s chest. Her tongue traced up the column of her neck until her teeth found the shell of Alyssa’s ear. She gave a gentle tug.

“Are you close?” she breathed.

Alyssa nodded vigorously. “So close, baby.”

And suddenly Emma’s fingers were gone. Alyssa instinctively let out a frustrated whimper before she even realized she was thrusting into nothing. Her nails dig into Emma’s back, but Emma’s hands gripped her wrists. Alyssa could feel the slick of her own wetness from Emma’s hand that was just inside her as she was pinned to the bed.

Emma’s thigh gently brushed against her sensitive center and Alyssa whined in desperation, bucking her hips to no avail. The fog that clouded her brain suddenly crackled with lightning and her eyes snapped open.

Emma’s dark eyes were looking down at her and she leaned in; her lips barely brushed against Alyssa’s when she hesitated to fully kiss her.

“You really thought you could get off that easy?” Emma whispered over Alyssa’s panting. “I’m still mad at you.”

And suddenly, Emma’s lips were gone. They reappeared on Alyssa’s neck, biting down a little harder than she usually would. Alyssa cried out, straining against Emma’s grip on her wrists, but Emma didn’t relent.

“Don’t touch,” Emma growled, then soothed the bite with her warm tongue, making Alyssa’s toes curl.


End file.
